ECW: This is Extreme
by Joseph A. Genesis
Summary: ECW gets revived! Alternate Universe, takes place around 2005


ECW: This is Extreme

ECW: This is Extreme

By NFE7,

_AU, Extreme Championship Wrestling gets revamped_

Chapter 1

The pyro went off for the premiere episode of ECW in the Hammerstien Ballroom!

'_Welcome to ECW! I'm Joey Styles along with my broadcast partner Tazz!"_

"_Paul Heyman has ordered we get on with the International Battle Royal qualifying match_

**Shelton Benjamin (debut) versus C.M Punk (Winner will gain USA spot in International Battle Royal)**

C.M Punk immediately lashes out at Shelton with a kick but Shelton ducks and trips Punk into a standing leg lock which Punk kicks out of. Shelton bounces off the rope…Punk has him up on his shoulders for the GTS but Shelton counters into a German Suplex which sends Punk through the second rope. Punk's on the outside recovering…SHELTON GOES FOR A 450 SUICIDE PLANCHA BUT PUNK COUNTERS AND FLAPJACKS SHELTON ON THE BARRICADE!

_'OH MY GOD!' Joey yells_

**ECDUH! ECDUH!**

_'What a way to kick off ECW!" Tazz proclaims_

By this point, Punk has grabbed a chair from under the ring as Shelton still hangs on the barricade! SHELTON SLIDES OFF THE BARRICADE! PUNK HITS HIMSELF IN THE FACE WITH THE CHAIR AND SHELTON HITS A CLOTHESLINE OFF THE BARRICADE! Both men are down and Shelton is busting Punk wide open with a series of right hands and throws him inside of the ring. As Punk staggers, Shelton hits a T-Bone Suplex but only gets a two count. Shelton stalks Punk yet again, waiting for him to get up. Superkick…NO! Punk catches the foot! He whips it away…DRAGON WHIP BY BENJAMIN! C.M Punk crawls to the turnbuckle and pulls himself up…SHELTON HITS A STINGER SPLASH! He backs up again, going for a Stinger Splash but Punk throws him up to the top rope. As Punk turns around, Shelton hits a crossbody, but Punk reverses the pin barely getting 2. Punk nails a kick to the back of Benjamin and locks on a Sitting Dragon Sleeper. Shelton makes it to his feet and flips Punk to the ground, locking in a Chin Lock. Punk gets to his feet and hits a huge knee on Shelton as he turns to the left side knocking him down. In a daze still, Shelton staggers to the top rope. Punk charges but Benjamin shoves Punk away. The Straightedge Superstar jumps on to the turnbuckle and nails to Pepsi Plunge. He draps an arm across the Gold Standard. ONE…TWO…THRE-NO! Shelton gets the shoulder up! In disbelief, Punk puts Shelton on his shoulders and nails the GTS! He then goes up top, hitting a frogsplash and going into a Andaconda Vice! Shelton Benjamin's tapping like a drummer!

"Here is your winner, C.M Punk!"

_'Well, after a very hard fought battle, C.M Punk has punched his ticket for next week as he will go against Kofi Kingston, Super Crazy and, Tajiit for one of the spots in the T.V Title Battle Royal scheduled for Heatwave.' Joey explained_

_'But, let's talk about tonight. Not only do we have a Sudden Death 4-way dance planned for tonight to decide who will go against Paul Heyman's pick, but we also have a 8 Pack Challenge for the ECW Title featuring RVD, Sabu, Eddy Guerrero, Chris Benoit, Kurt Angle, The Big Show, and Mike Awesome.' Tazz spoke_

_'The Tag Team, Television, and Hardcore Titles are awarded next!' Joey blurted as the show went to Commercial_

**Commercial Break**

Paul Heyman was already in the ring receiving a HUGE ovation, "Tonight, is the birth of a NEW (Censored) ERA in professional wrestling! No, this is not 'sports entertainment' this is EXTREME ACTION ON SCI FI! Now, to introduce our ECW Tag Team Champions, they are possibly the greatest tag team in history, the Leigon of Doom!" Heyman yelled

_**WHAT A RUSH!**_

Hawk and Animal stepped out from behind the curtain, getting into the ring and snatching the belts from Heyman, "And now, to introduce the Hardcore Champion, he is one of the most brutal wrestlers on the planet, ABYSS!"

Abyss came out and stared down the LOD before Heyman draped the belt on to the big man's shoulder, "Now, for the Television Champion, Sycho Sid."

Sycho Sid stompted out to the ring, getting a negative reaction from the crowd, and hitting both LOD members with Chokeslams and hitting a Big Boot on Abyss as ECW went to commercial.

**Commercial Break**

The bell rang, "The following match is a Sudden Death 4-Way Dance."

**SUPERFLY**

Jimmy Snuka headed out to the ring, flashing his hand symbol as he went. As he got into the ring, 'Hotstuff' Eddie Gilbert's theme hit as he strutted down to the ring in full disco attire. Then, the two started to brawl!

_'It looks like they're picking up where they left off!' Joey Styles informed the crowd._

__Then, the sound of screeching tires was heard as Scott Hall walked down to the ring, his Razor Ramon music accompanying him. He entered the ring and slapped an unsuspecting Snuka in the back of the head and hitting a right hand on him as he turned around. Gilbert struts over to Hall and extends a hand…Hall hits him with a Belly to Belly Suplex.

_Enter Sandman _by Metallica hit as Sandman came tearing through the crowd and hit Hall with his Signapore Cane as he entered the ring. Gilbert turns around…gets smacked with the cane and hits the canvas. Sandman turns around, but gets hit with a Missle Dropkick from Superfly. Superfly takes the cane and does a Springboard Moonsault with it on Sandman. Gilbert's back in the ring, and he spins Snuka around and hits him with a DDT! One..two…Hall pulls Gilbert out of the ring. He covers Superfly himself. One…two…Snuka counters into a Small Package…One…two… Sandman breaks it up with a chair shot. He manages to nail Hall a few times before he turns around to find Snuka…Superfly nails a Running Headbutt on the chair causing it to bounce back and hit Sandman in the head…Gilbert nails Snuka from behind and is trying to choke out Superfly with the ring rope…Hall hits a spear sending both men to the floor. He goes over to a now bleeding Sandman and sets him up for the Razor's Edge…NO! Sandman counters with a neckbreaker! Sandman goes up top and nails a Senton but Snuka breaks the pin up with a Superfly! Superfly covers Sandman! One..two..thr-NO! Gilbert nails the Hotshot (Missle Dropkick) on Superfly while he's in the pin! Superfly tackles Hotstuff through the ropes and the two brawl to the back. Hall's up and tries to nail Sandman with a Fallaway Slam! Hall jumps to the top rope…NO! Sandman hits a Powerbomb on Scott Hall on the top rope! One…two…thre-NO! Sandman rolls out of the ring and grabs both a trash can and the Signapore Cane. He puts the can on Hall's head and this him with the Signapore Cane! One…two…three!

**Winner: The Sandman**

**Commercial Break**

Snuka and Gilbert are still brawling backstage when Abyss and Paul Heyman run up to them, "STOP! At Heatwave, it's going to be 'Hotstuff' Eddie Gilbert and Jimmy 'Superfly' Snuka in a best two out of three falls grudge match at Heatwave! As for Abyss, he's going to hold an open challenge for the Hardcore Title!"

**Tag Team Battle Royal (Winner faces L.O.D for the Tag Team Championships at Heatwave)**

**The APA (Bradshaw and Ron Simmons)**

**Paul London and Brian Kendrick**

**Raven and Steven Richards**

**The Dudleyz (Bubba and D-Von)**

**The Eliminators (Perry Saturn and John Kronus)**

The match gets underway with Bubba Ray going after Brian Kendrick, trying to throw him over the top rope but Kendick hits a Huricanrana throwing Bubba into Ron Simmons while Kronus attacks Steven Richards, Steven Ruchards hitting a suplex on Kronus. Meanwhile, Brain Kendrick has hit dropkicks on both Simmons and Bubba. Kendrick attempts to go for a Crossbody but Simmons converts it into a Spinebuster. Simmons and Bubba have a staredown before Bubba goes for a Bionic Elbow…before being superkicked in the side of the head by Bubba by Steven Richards. Ron Simmons then nailed Steven Richards with a surprise Spinebuster! Simmons holds Richards up for a Dominator….BUT KENDRICK HITS A TURNING FROGSPLASH ON RICHARDS!

_'OH MY GODDDD!' Joey yelled_

_'It looks like both Simmons and Richards are both down for good!' Tazz said_

Kendrick bounces off the ropes and goes for Kronus but Kronus nails Kendrick with a Spinning kick. He sets him up to Powerbomb him over the top rope…but Kendrick counters into a Hurricanrana eliminating them both!

**Eliminated: John Kronus and Brian Kendrick**

**Now Entering: Perry Saturn**

**Now Entering: Paul London**

Because their partners were eliminated, Paul London and Perry Saturn run to the ring to substitute them. However, London's trip to the ring is stopped short about halfway down the ramp when Bubba Super Powerbomb's Richards over the top rope sending him crashing into London! Saturn skids to a halt as well and throws London into the ring. He then looks under the ring for something….and pulls out Moppy, his trusty mop. As the crowd roars, Saturn smacks Bubba with it eliminating him.

**Eliminated: Bubba Dudley and Steven Richards**

**Now Entering: Raven and D-Von Dudley.**

D-Von enters and grabs a table from under the ring, sliding it into the ring. Raven meanwhile, pushes a shopping cart of weapons into the ring, setting the shopping cart itself into the ring. Raven goes for a weapon but London hits a side suplex on him. London grabs a trash can lid and smacks Raven in the head with it. London then grabs a cookie sheet and places it on the body of the fallen Raven before going up top…Calling London…NO! RAVEN RECOVERS AND THROWS THE SHEET AT LONDON IN MIDAIR HITTING HIM RIGHT IN THE SKULL!

_'Dear GAWD!' Joey screams_

_'Holy mother lovin' crap!' Tazz yells_

**EC Duh, EC Duh!**

Meanwhile D-Von dumps a dazed Ron Simmons over the top rope!

**Eliminated: Ron Simmons**

**Now Entering: Bradshaw**

Bradshaw enters the ring and hits a Double Clothesline from Hell on D-Von Dudley and Raven! Saturn sneaks up behind Bradshaw and hits him with a surprise Fishermen Suplex sending Bradshaw into the turnbuckle into a Tree of Woe position. Saturn then hits a Baseball slide on Bradshaw, then dragging him to the middle of the ring and applying the Rings of Saturn Stretch. Somehow, Bradshaw manages to get to his feet while Saturn still has the hold applied! Bradshaw gets a running start and throws Saturn off him, over the top rope and into the barricade.

**Eliminated: Pretty Saturn**

Bradshaw turns around…and gets blasted with a cookie sheet shot from Raven! Raven lets a stumbling Bradshaw get to his feet and then hits the Raven Effect. Raven drags a bloodied Bradshw to the shopping cart and puts him in it, using a piece of lumber to choke the big Texan out. He then pushes the cart out of the ring, which falls forwaed and catapults Bradshaw INTO THE CROWD!

**Eliminated: Bradshaw**

Raven smiles at his handywork before being dropkicked out of the ring by London!

**Eliminated: Raven**

London then went for D-Von, but he hit a Drop Toehold causing London to flaten the shopping cart as he fell. D-Von then proceeded to beat London in the abdomen with one of the legs of the cart. He then hit the Saving Grace on the table and threw him over the top rope. The bell rang, and The Dudley Boys celebrated with LOD glaring intensly from the ramp. Joey Styles made a comment about a dream coming true as ECW went to its final break

**Winner: The Dudley Boys (Will face LOD at Heatwave)**

**Commercial Break**

**Main Event Match 8-pack Challenge (Elimination, any form of body contact is considered a tag) for the ECW Championship**

**Mike Awesome vs. Chris Benoit vs. Eddy Guerrero vs. 'Lionheart' Chris Jericho vs. Sabu vs. Big Show vs. Kurt Angle vs. Rob Van Dam**

Mike Awesome and Sabu start it off. Sabu goes for a crossbody but Mike catches him in the Fall Away Slam position but Sabu counters out with a neckbreaker. Sabu starts to land several punches on the fallen Awesome, when two fans throw their chairs into the ring! Sabu takes one of the chairs and swings it at a standing Awesome but the veteran ducks it and nails a front dropkick to the face of Sabu. Mike bounces off the ropes and hits a Leg Drop on Sabu. He stands to his feet and nails an Elbow Drop…another one…and a thir-NO! Sabu rolls away at the last minute, stands, and wacks Awesome in the skull with a chair all before Awesome could react. He unfolds the chair in front of The Gladiator and signals for the Triple Jump Moonsault…He jumps off the chair….AWESOME REVIVES AND UNFOLDS THE CHAIR AND THROW IT AT THE BACK OF SABU! Awesome goes for the cover. One…two…thre- NO! Sabu kicks out! Both men are to their feet but Awesome clubs Sabu in the back and latches on a Camel Clutch…BUT SABU SLIPS OUT AND NAILS AN ENZUGURI! Sabu rolls out of the ring and grabs a table. Awesome rolls over to his backn and gets to a crawling position….SABU HITS AN ARABIAN FACEBUSTER ON THE TABLE! Sabu covers! One…two..thre-NO! Awesome kicks out! Both men get up…Awesome kicks Sabu in the leg! He drags him to the turnbuckle and sets up for the Awesome Bomb…Benoit tags Sabu just before Awesome hits the Awesome Bomb off the top rope. Awesome argues with the referee before Benoit spins him around and locks in the CROSSFACE! Awesome taps!

**Eliminated: Mike Awesome**

As Sabu crawls back to the apron. Eddy Guerrero runs in and Benoit and Latino Heat begin to brawl with chops being exchanged. Benoit gets the better backing Eddy into the ropes, almost pushing him into Sabu… Benoit goes for another chop…EDDY DUCKS and Benoit hits Sabu by mistake! Sabu is tagged in by Benoit! Eddy hits Benoit with a quick low blow and drags Sabu into the ring. He picks him up by the hair and hits him with a chlothesline. Eddy rolls out of the ring and grabs the steel stairs and puts them in the ring…BRAINBUSTER ON TO THE STEEL STEPS BY EDDY! One…two…THREE!

**Eliminated: Sabu**

Rob Van Dam jumps into the ring with a chair. He throws the chair at Eddie…VAN TERMINAT…NO! Eddy acts quickly and hits Rob in the stomach with the chair and then hits him in the head with it knocking him down. Eddy sets the chair on Van Dam's face and jumps on it. He then latches on the Lasso from El Passo. There's no movement from Van Dam but he refuses to tap out. It looks like he's trying to grab the chair, but is thinking about tapping out…HE GRABS THE CHAIR AND HITS EDDY IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD BREAKING THE HOLD! He makes the tag to Jericho! Jericho and Eddie are going at it with chops but Jericho trips Eddy and locks in a headlock Eddie quickly squirms out of it and trips Jericho into a Lasso From El Paso…NO! Jericho kicks him away before he can cross the legs! Eddy runs at him with a Tornado DDT…NO! Jericho slams him down and tries to lock in the Walls of Jericho…NO Eddy punches Jericho away…but Jericho hits a lightning fast Enzuguri! Lionsault…NO Eddie rolls away at the last second…JERICHO HITS A CODEBREAKER FROM THE LYING DOWN POSITION ON A STANDING EDDIE! One..two…THRE-NO! Jericho tags in Benoit…Eddy goes for a clothesline but Benoit ducks and hits three German Suplexes! He's going up top for the Diving Headbutt…Kurt Angle tags himself in before he can get it off! Kurt Angle squats down in front of a dazed Guerrero…ANGLE SLAM! One…two…NO! Angle squats down again…ANGLE-NO! Guerrero counters. Angle turns around and gets hit with a suplex from Eddy. Two suplexes. Eddy goes for a third…ANGLE COUNTERS WITH A SUPLEX OF HIS OWN! He goes for another…BUT BENOIT BREAKS IT UP! Benoit hits a low blow on Eddy and hits a German Suplex on his former friend causing him to land awkwardly on his head. Angle seizes the day and goes for the cover! One…two…three!

**Eliminated: Eddy Guerrero**

Angle throws Eddie out of the ring and starts posing for the fans…BENOIT HITS HIM FROM BEHIND WITH THE RING BELL! Benoit tags in Jericho and points to the upper deck of the ball room, to which the crowd roars in approval. Benoit grabs a table and sets Angle on it as Jericho heads for the upperdeck. Benoit adjusts the table so that it's touching the ring ropes…Big Show interferes and chokeslams and unsuspecting Benoit! Van Dam attempts to stop the Big Show but he two recieves a Chokeslam for his efforts followed by an extended Cobra Clutch Backbreaker. By this point Chris is on top of the balcony…he signals for the Lionsault…LIONSAULT…NOBODY HOME! ANGLE ROLLS OFF CAUSING JERICHO TO CRASH THROUGH A TABLE FROM 20 FEET IN THE AIR!

_'OH MY GOD!' Joey yells_

**EC Duh EC Duh EC Duh!**

Kurt sets Jericho up on his shoulders…Stomach Crusher! One,two,three!

**Eliminated: 'Lionheart' Chris Jericho**

Kurt Angle then crawls over and covers Benoit for a three count

**Eliminated: Chris Benoit**

Kurt Angle starts to harass Big Show but notices Rob Van Dam crawling into the ring. He then pulls him up as Big Show goes back to apron…Van Dam slams Angle in the middle of the ring. He bounces off the ropes…Rolling Thund-NOT THIS TIME! Angle got the knees up. Both men stagger to their feet, but Angle traps Van Dam in a bearhug. Van Dam manages to wiggle out of the submission but still gets some trapping headbutts and then a Belly to Belly into the turnbuckle in the tree of woe. Angle hits a running kick on Van Dam's left leg. He then drags him to the center of the ring for the Ankle Lock…VAN DAM ROLLS HIM UP FOR A THREE COUNT!

**Eliminated: Kurt Angle**

As Kurt Angle sits in disbelief, Big Show runs in to pick up the obviously injured Van Dam…HE COUNTERS WITH A DDT! Van Dam goes up top, R-V-ANGLE HITS HIM WITH A CHAIR! Kurt leaves the ring as Van Dam falls off the turnbuckle leaving Big Show to pick up the pieces. Big Show leaves the ring and grabs a trash can. He re-enters the ring and tries to hit him with it…Rob grabs it from him and puts it on his head. He pushes Show into the turnbuckle and nails three shoulder thrusts. He then grabs the chair and sets it in front of a sitting Big Show who still has the trashcan on his face. He goes to the opposite turnbuckle…VAN TERMINATOR! One…two…NEW CHAM-The ref gets pulled under the ring before he can count three. Van Dam gets up…and gets hit with a huge chair shot from Big Bossman! The referee resurfaces and slides back into the ring followed by…Mr.Perfect? He nails the Perfectplex on Van Dam before throwing him to Big Show who hits a Chokeslam…ONE, TWO, THREE! BIG SHOW'S THE CHAMP!

**Winner and NEW ECW CHAMPION: The Big Show**

In the ring, it is chaos, with people throwing drinks and discarded nacho plates into the ring, followed by boos as Mr.Perfect and Big Bossman raised Big Show's arms in victory. Through all of this…Van Dam manages to limp to the ramp.

**This is a test**

Test hit Van Dam with a Big Boot as his music hits. He's motioning for someone…IT'S MATT MORGAN!

Matt and Test drag Rob Van Dam back to the ring and Matt hits and F5 on Van Dam to end the show


End file.
